<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slow Dancing in the Dark by Witchergirl98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835228">Slow Dancing in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchergirl98/pseuds/Witchergirl98'>Witchergirl98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Dancing in woods, Feelings revealed, First Kiss, M/M, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, embarrassed Geralt, slow dance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchergirl98/pseuds/Witchergirl98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Witcher learned more then dancing. A bard reveals his feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slow Dancing in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy! 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They went on a hunt for a werewolf that had been killing men and women, even the sheep and cattle of the town as well. The lord of the land practically begged for it to be killed. He was hosting a great feast and even invited them to attend once the beast was slain. Geralt had killed it swiftly but not without gaining a few scratches in the process. The worst of them was the one that ran straight across his chest, the werewolf’s claws having torn clean through the worn armor. Jaskier all but forced Geralt to remove his armor and tunic so he could tend to the wounds. Each thread of the needle through the Witcher’s skin was met with a nearly impossible to notice twitches. </p><p>  It was in the evening when they were cleaning themselves up at their camp just outside of town-not wanting to waist the meager coin they had. Geralt dressing up in a nice deep-nearly black-blue tunic embroidered with simple golden threads, matched with a pair of form fitting pants and soft leather boots. Jaskier was dressed up in a nicely sewn burgundy doublet embroidered with red flowers matching with a pair of pants of the same color and heeled boots-giving him a few added inches to his height. Jaskier went about fixing up his hair and adding a light shadow to his eyes making the blues of his eyes pop out. Geralt opting to just keep his normal half up half down hairstyle.</p><p>  “Oh I can’t wait to dance to the music,” Jaskier looked to him excitedly, “Geralt you must atleast get one dance and not just brood in the corner like you always do.” Geralt grunted not looking at him tugging at his tunic not wanting to admit he’s never danced before. He should’ve known he couldn’t hide that particular thing from the bard,the man had a nose for finding what others aren’t good at. He lets out a sigh seeing Jaskier look at him from his periphery.</p><p>  Jaskier could see the way Geralt fidgeted, trying to play off his embarrassment of-no doubt-not being able to dance. Shaking his head he walks over to the Witcher, “you could just ask me to teach you to dance Geralt I’d be more than happy to.” He watched as Geralt flushed, a light pink dusting his cheeks. He let a small smile form as he moves to stand infront of him. Offering his hand out waiting patiently for Geralt to decide.</p><p>  Geralt swallowed down the embarrassment reaching his hand out to take the offered one. He moved to stand how Jaskier instructed, placing his hand on the lithe waist while holding the other in his own hand. The fires light cast a near ethereal glow against Jaskier’s skin. Had he always looked this enchanting? Did he just never notice how impossibly beautiful Jaskier was? </p><p>  Jaskier moved stepping back leading Geralt along with him to an imaginary song. He kept the pace slow giving corrections here and there, “see it’s just like how you fight. Just has less swords and more footwork.” He smiled up at Geralt taking in how he looked by the firelight. His eyes glowing brightly in the light, almost a molten gold staring back at him. His skin looking as if it was not the pale of a Witcher’s skin at all, the fire casting its oranges and yellows onto him. He knew he had feelings for Geralt and seeing him like this only made the feelings burst inside him.</p><p>  Geralt could see something in jaskiers eyes as he looked at him. But what was the bard thinking? “Jaskier?,” he could feel and even smell the slight tension in the air as Jaskier was-for once-not talking incessantly. Jaskier looked to be struggling to come up with words. What was bothering his bard so much? His bard? Where did that thought even come from? He already knew the answer to that question, he just didn’t believe he didn’t realize it sooner.</p><p>  They still kept in step of the slow dance as Jaskier finally found the nerve to speak. “Geralt-I...when I first set my eyes on you I knew I’d fallen for you,” he looked into Geralt’s eyes holding as much sincerity as he could, “every day we traveled together I could only keep seeing the good in you-I realized that I....I fell in l-love with you.” Jaskier watched as Geralt’s eyes widened at his declaration. He looked away not wanting to see the rejection of his love. He doesn’t think he could handle that-seeing or hearing the rejection. </p><p>  Geralt snapped out of his surprise smelling Jaskier’s fear. He moved his hand from the lithe waist to cup his chin turning his face to look at him, “jask...I’m not gonna lie I didn’t realize my own feelings I had towards you,” he keeps his grip on Jaskier seeing the down trodden look on his face, “but seeing you now like this...I realize I just didn’t notice the feelings were already there.” He should’ve noticed how he felt before. Should’ve but he was not the best with his emotions and showing them. He pulled Jaskier closer to him pressing their bodies together. </p><p>  Jaskier couldn’t believe his hearing, Geralt-the man who rarely showed any emotion-had spoke about his feelings and had a look of adoration in his eyes. He could feel the flush creeping up his face when Geralt leaned in kissing him softly. He kissed back just as softly melting into the kiss wrapping his arms around Geralt’s shoulders as Geralt’s own curled around his waist. The kiss remained chaste, a slow rolling of soft lips against the surprisingly just as soft ones against his. He was kissing Geralt, he was really kissing Geralt-who he returned his feelings towards him. </p><p>  They pulled back from the kiss resting their foreheads together. Jaskier breathes out a small laugh smiling at Geralt. They continued on with the steps of dancing, Jaskier swaying with each step. Geralt following along picking up the lessons easily moving smoothly with him. They remained like that with their arms wrapped around each other, foreheads pressed together and swaying slowly to the imaginary song trading short sweet kisses. The feast was going to be very interesting with Jaskier showing just how good a dancer his Witcher was and how much love they shared for each other. For now though they would keep practicing their dancing in the dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Helpful tips and no hateful comments pls!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>